


My Dead Admirer

by hardcore_uwu



Category: Room of Swords (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Ghost Kodya, Love Triangles, M/M, Ouija Board, seances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcore_uwu/pseuds/hardcore_uwu
Summary: What do you get when you take three broke college students and add a secret crush, a potentially haunted house, a few seances, and a potentially lovesick ghost?
Relationships: Gyrus Axelei/Kodya Karevic
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71





	1. Broke College Students

“Why do we have to move in here?”

“Have you forgotten we are broke college students, Syl?” Gyrus looked to the pink-haired girl to his left. 

Sylvia sighed. 

‘I’m sure it will be fine,” Tori said from his right, “Plus, we’ll all grow closer.” 

“Exactly,” Gyrus said. He could feel Tori’s arm brush up against his. 

_ Was she always this close? _

“Be positive, Syl. We’re saving money moving here and we’ll become closer just like Tori said,” Gyrus said. 

“Ugh,” the pink-haired girl stomped her foot, a cloud of dust rising into the air, “Fine, let’s go then.” 

The trio started up the steps to their new house. 

Gyrus could feel the goosebumps on his arms as the wood creaked and shifted underneath their weight. The wood was old, very old. 

“A-are you sure this is safe?” Sylvia asked from the base of the steps. 

“Yes,” Gyrus said, trying to hide his nervousness. 

“Wasn’t this house made at the beginning of the 1800s or something?” Sylvia said, lightly pressing the front of her foot onto the first step. 

“The original was,” Gyrus said from the top of the steps, “They rebuilt it more recently, sometime in the 1900s, I believe.” 

Gyrus watched Sylvia anxiously press her weight onto her foot, once she realized it was sturdy enough she cautiously began her way up the steps to her friends.

Gyrus opened the door to where they would be staying and stepped inside. 

Their footsteps were audible as they walked across the wood. 

Gyrus looked around for a light switch, only to find tons of cobwebs and dust. He eventually found a light switch and flicked it on. 

The lightbulbs had a yellow tint, making the house seem older and more elegant. The wallpaper was a dull, boring beige decorated with intricate designs of roses. The furniture reminded Gyrus of the furniture he would see in his great grandparents’ house. The couches had white cushions and the frames had swoopy carvings in the wood. The chairs and dining room table matched the couches, down to the cushions and swoopy carvings. 

“Looks old,” Tori said from his right.

“That’s because it is old,” Gyrus chuckled. 

He started towards the staircase. He ran his hand along with the smooth wood of the railing, he stared in awe at the carvings. They were so detailed and symmetrical, he couldn’t believe they were hand-carved.

“Come on let’s go see the bedrooms,” Gyrus said as he walked up the stairs. The wood of this staircase didn’t creak or shift like the one outside, it was much more sturdy and safe.

Tori speed-walked up to Gyrus, Sylvia close behind her. Sylvia took the time to admire the carvings, but Tori rushed past it to catch up with Gyrus. 

“Living together will be fun,” she said as she caught up, “Don’t you think?”

Gyrus nodded. “Although the food situation will be interesting.”

“How so?”

“Well neither of us can cook,” Gyrus pointed to them both, “And despite Sylvia’s love of food she’s probably the worst cook.”

“Hey,” Sylvia said running up to the two, “I heard that!’

“Well, I said it pretty loudly,” Gyrus laughed. 

Sylvia playfully shoved Gyrus. It was innocent enough but Gyrus would have toppled over if he wasn’t used to her strength. 

_ Tori’s unusually quiet. Eh, probably just new house jitters. _

“Ok, so there are four bedrooms here,” Gyrus said as he walked down the hall, that same wallpaper and yellow tint light continued through the hallway, “Lucky for us each has their own bathroom.”

“Sharing a bathroom wouldn't be  _ that _ bad,” Tori said, eyeing Gyrus. 

“Yeah but I’m a guy and you’re girls so it’s just better this way,” Gyrus rubbed his nape awkwardly. 

“Whatever I call this room!” Sylvia said as she jumped onto the bed.

“But you haven’t seen the others,” Gyrus said. 

“I don’t care, I like this color,” Sylvia said pointing to the light pink walls, “Kinda matches my hair.” 

“Eh, suit yourself,” Tori said as she walked back into the hall, “Which room do you want Gyrus?” 

“I don’t care,” Gyrus replied, “You pick yours and I’ll choose from the other two.” 

“Oh you’re so nice Gyrus,” Tori said. 

Tori laid her hand lightly on his shoulder and then slid her hand down to delicately grab his bicep. 

“Oh it’s no problem,” Gyrus said. 

Tori groaned.

“Whatever I’ll take this one,” she walked into a room at the end of the hall. 

Gyrus was confused. 

_ Did I do something wrong? I’m sure it’s fine I’ll check in with her later.  _

Gyrus looked between the two leftover rooms before choosing one with a pale blue wallpaper. Gyrus laid his hand on the wallpaper, admiring the intricate designs. Unlike most of the other furniture, his bed frame was made of metal. He picked at the rust on it. 

_ Eh, I’ll clean it later. _

He threw his bags onto the floor and flopped onto the bed. He sank into the mattress, which was much more comfortable than it looked. Gyrus took another look around his new room from his spot on the bed. 

He noticed a wooden wardrobe and a matching dresser in different spots in his room, a desk where he could sit to get work done. But the most interesting thing was the windowsill, it was wide and sturdy and the window had a fantastic view of the lake. 

Gyrus eagerly jumped out of bed to sit on the windowsill, he had had one of these at his childhood home. It had been his favorite place to sit and read. He looked out the window across the lake. He took in the way the sunlight glistened and shone off the surface of the water, the way the trees swayed in the wind, the family of geese swimming gracefully on the lake. His eyes shifted to the sunset, he loved the colors of the sky, the beautiful shades os purple, pink, orange, and yellow. 

_ Damn, I could never get tired of this view. With a pillow or two, this will be even better than my old one. Maybe this house is better than it first seemed. _


	2. Man in the Mirror

“I don’t care that none of us can cook,” Tori said, “We can’t get takeout every day. That’s so unhealthy, Gyrus.”

“But it’s so much easier,” Gyrus groaned.

“I don’t care. I am just looking out for you,” Tori said softly.

Gyrus rolled his eyes. “I’m a grown man I can look out for myself. Understand?”

Tori rolled her eyes before nodding. 

“Good. Now, do you want thin or stuffed crust?”

__________

“Syl, the food’s here!” 

Gyrus could barely get the words out before he heard the pounding of footsteps as the pink-haired girl ran down the stairs. 

“Finally!” she exclaimed as she grabbed a paper plate from the stack, “I’m starving.” 

“Are you excited about your classes, Gyrus?” Tori asked as she sat down beside him at the antique table. 

“I’m excited for my engineering class,” Gyrus said.

Tori chuckled slightly. “I forgot how much of a nerd you were.” She reached over and ruffled his hair, “Don’t worry though, it’s cute.”

Gyrus laughed slightly. “Thanks, Tori.” 

Gyrus heard a sigh from the red-head beside him as she turned to her food. Her previous nice demeanor dissipating. 

_ Why is she acting so weird? _

“I think I’m just gonna eat in my room,” Tori said as she stood. She walked swiftly from the room before Gyrus or Sylvia could say anything. 

“What’s up with her?” Sylvia asked in between bites.

Gyrus shrugged. “I don’t know, she’s been acting weird recently.”He turned back to Sylvia as she took another bite of her pizza.

“Weird,” the pink-haired girl said, covering her mouth with her hand.

“Yeah.”

__________

_ Okay so now I just gotta carry the 5 and- where’s my pencil? _

Gyrus sat crisscross on the floor using the windowsill as a makeshift desk.   
_I could have sworn it was right here._

Gyrus swept everything on his makeshift desk to the side. This minor inconvenience never failed to drive him absolutely crazy. 

“Where the fuck is my pencil?” he whispered to himself.

He looked underneath the bed but still couldn’t find it. He groaned loudly and turned back to the windowsill.

“What the?”

The missing pencil lay on the windowsill, exactly where Gyrus thought he had left it.

_ Was this always here? _

Gyrus picked up the pencil.

_ How did I miss it? Eh, I’ve always been bad at finding things. Maybe it rolled away and then back? _

Gyrus shrugged it off and went back to his work.

__________

Gyrus’ head shot up from the windowsill. 

_ Ugh, when did I fall asleep? What was my dream even about? _

The only thing Gyrus could recall was the silhouette of a man. It was taller than him by only a few inches, his arms more muscular, shoulders broader.

Gyrus jumped when a piercing scream rang through the house. He bolted out of bed and ran towards the origin of the sound.

Tori’s room.

“Tori are you okay?” he asked as he entered the room.

“T-there was a man in the mirror,” Tori yelled. She was sprawled across the floor, dressed in her pajamas, a look of terror on her face.

“What?” 

“There was a man in the mirror. I looked in the mirror and he was behind me,” she said, limbs shaking. 

_ It’s too late for this. _

“Tori if you’re saying you saw a ghost I’m happy to tell you that ghosts aren’t real,” Gyrus said with a sigh.

“G-Gyrus you have to believe me,” Tori said. 

Gyrus flinched when he saw the tears pricking at the corners of her eyes.

“Ok just uhh,” he pinched the bridge of his nose, “Just try to get some sleep. Stay away from the mirrors, I guess.”

He helped Tori to her feet before leaving the room. He changed his pants and removed his shirt before climbing into his bed. He let out a sigh as he drifted off to sleep.

  
  



	3. A Broken Vase

Gyrus woke up to sunlight trickling in through a gap in the curtains. He stretched his muscles as he sat up in bed. 

_ What time is it? _

He reached for the nightstand where he usually kept his phone, but it wasn’t there. He glanced over to see his phone laying on the windowsill. 

Gyrus groaned.

_ Damn it. It’s probably dead. _

He swung his legs over the side of his bed. He was surprised when his foot smacked into something. He was even more surprised when the something let out a groan. Gyrus looked down to see his red-haired friend curled up beside his bed, laying on a thick she’d brought from her house. 

“Tori?” Gyrus asked groggily. “What the hell are you doing?”

Tori turned onto her back and looked up at Gyrus. He saw her eyes trail down his chest to his ab muscles.

“Tori? Why have you been acting so weird lately?” he asked more firmly.

She snapped from her daze as Gyrus nudged her with his foot. “Umm,” she stood up and gathered her belongings in her arms. “I couldn’t sleep after last night so I came in here. I didn’t want to be alone.”

“Wha? Don’t you take fencing  _ and _ boxing?” Gyrus was surprised his usually brave and logical friend was acting like this.

“I can’t fight what I can’t see, Gyrus,” she said, clearly annoyed. She spoke as though this were obvious.

“Ghosts aren’t real, Tori.” 

“I thought so too,” the red-head said. “Until I looked up this house’s history.”

Gyrus rolled his eyes as Tori frantically ran out of the room. She came back with her laptop, opening it and typing something before she even sat down beside Gyrus. 

“This house is super old, Gyrus. What if-”

“You’re going insane?” Gyrus completed Tori’s sentence.

Based on Tori’s facial expression that wasn’t the ending Tori was going for. 

“Whatever,” Tori said as she closed her laptop. “It was stupid anyway. You’re probably right.”

Gyrus noticed a faint pink on her cheeks. 

“Are you sick?” he asked. He delicately grabbed her chin to examine her face. 

The pink turned to red as he stared at her. 

“You’re- you’re really red. Are you okay?”

Tori didn’t answer, she just leaned forward.

“What are you-”

There was a loud crash from the hall, the sound of glass breaking echoed through the second story of the house. 

Gyrus lurched to his feet and ran to the doorway. He peered down the hall to see Sylvia peeking her head out her door. 

“W-what was that?” Sylvia asked, nervously. 

“I don’t know,” Gyrus said. He glanced inside Tori’s room, the only thing different from last night was the bare mattress in the middle of the room. “I- I think it came from the other room.” He walked out into the hallway, he jumped slightly when he felt Sylvia grab his arm and Tori’s breath on his neck. 

“Did anyone go into that room last night?” Tori asked. She suddenly lowered her voice to a whisper. “D- do you think someone’s in the house?”

“Why would someone break into our house in the morning?” Gyrus whisper shouted.

“Just open the door, Gyrus,” Tori whispered from behind.

Gyrus delicately turned the knob and slowly pushed the door open. He tilted his head in an attempt to see if there was an intruder before the intruder could see them, but he couldn’t see anyone. He pushed the door open the rest of the way.

There was no one. 

The room contained the same furniture; a bed, wardrobe, and dresser, only the layout was different, and there was no windowsill. 

In the center of the room lay what appeared to be the remains of a glass vase. The fragments of broken glass scattered across the floor and underneath the furniture. 

“Where did that come from?” Sylvia asked.

“I bet it came from there,” Tori extended her arm over Gyrus’ shoulder, her finger pointed to the top cabinet of the wardrobe. The doors of the cabinet were flung open and the compartment they covered seemed to be just big enough to fit a vase as big as the glass fragments suggested. 

“How are those open?” Sylvia said, stepping beside Gyrus. “I- I passed by this room to look out that window at the end of the hall. I wanted to see the backyard. Those weren’t open.”

“There doesn’t seem to be any sign of an intruder,” Gyrus said as he searched the room. “Nobody ran down the hall, the window is locked. Maybe they just swung open?”

“They swung open _and_ the vase fell out?” Tori asked. She gasped. “I- It’s the man in the mirror!”  
Gyrus groaned. “Oh my god, Tori it wasn’t the ‘man in the mirror.’ There’s no such thing as ghosts. There’s obviously a logical explanation to this.”

“Oh, then what is it?”

“Like I said, the furniture is old so maybe-.”

“No Gyrus! I’m telling you it was the man in the mirror!” Tori snapped. 

Gyrus rolled his eyes. “Whatever you say, Tori. You believe what you want to believe, and I’ll believe what I want to believe.” He pushed his way through the doorway. “Now if you’ll excuse me I gotta go get dressed.”


	4. Cool Trick

_ I can’t believe Tori’s ghost crap. Ghosts aren’t real.  _

Gyrus looked through his drawer for some fresh clothes when he heard a knock on the door. 

_ Who could that be?  _

Gyrus walked down the hall, when he reached the landing he saw Tori with a strange girl he had never seen before. 

“Who’s that?” he asked. 

Tori looked and the girl looked up at him. “Gyrus this is Nephthys, I met her when I went for...stuff.” 

_ Tampons. _

“Nice to meet you Nephthys, I don’t want to sound rude but why are you here?” 

Nephthys looked to Tori, her big gold earrings swaying. “Tori told me about your ghost problem, I’m here to help you communicate with the spirit.”

_ Are you fucking kidding me? _

“Tori what the hell? Ghosts aren’t-“ 

“Forgive him Nephthys, he is a man of science. He doesn’t believe,” Tori said as she directed Nepthys to the dining room. 

“Neither did you! Ugh whatever I’m getting in the shower!” Gyrus stomped away.

_ I can’t believe this! What happened to her? Ever since we moved to this house she’s been weird. _

Gyrus turned on the water and locked the door to avoid any potential awkward moments as he undressed. He was surprisingly muscular for a man who liked science, not at all fitting the nerdy stereotype for the field of work. 

_ Why was she leaning? Is she sick? Her face was all red and she may be dizzy...could that be why she fell? Is she hallucinating or something? _

Gyrus stepped into the shower. The water was warm and he was glad he could relax. He pushed his worries about his friend’s well being out of his mind as he showered. 

__________

Gyrus stepped out of the shower, the cold air hitting his body and making him shiver slightly. He grabbed his clothes off the counter. He looked into the foggy mirror, his reflection blurred and almost unrecognizable if it weren’t for his green head of hair. He turned back to his clothes, he was about to drop his towel when he heard a light tapping come from behind him. He turned back around. 

The mirror was different, the word hello was written across the top of it. 

Gyrus was uneasy but he scoffed at his friends' attempt to make him believe in ghosts. 

“Very funny Tori,” he whispered to himself. “I’ll admit that was a good trick.” He turned to knob to see it was still locked. 

_ Huh, that’s- _

More tapping. 

Gyrus reluctantly looked up to see more writing. 

“You,” Gyrus whispered to himself as he read the word. 

_ You what? _

He was about to turn away but then more letters began to appear on the mirror, as though someone was writing them as Gyrus starred. 

But Gyrus was the only one in there. 

_ You’re. I’m what?  _

“Tori this isn’t funny. How are you doing that?” Gyrus said. 

But Tori was downstairs, he could hear some fragments of her conversation with Nephthys and Sylvia.

Gyrus tried to think of every horror movie he’d ever seen, but none of the ghosts or demons in those had written you’re.

Gyrus couldn’t take his eyes off the mirror as he backed up into the door. He fumbled for the knob. 

_ Where is it? _

He looked down momentarily to find the knob. 

More tapping. 

“What?” Gyrus snapped. “What do you wan-?”

Gyrus froze. 

_ You’re really pretty. _

Gyrus screamed. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Paying You Back

“So, is there a ghost here?” 

Nephthys stopped in the center of the living room. “I’m not feeling-“ 

A loud scream came from upstairs. Tori and Nephthys looked at each other for a moment before running up the stairs. Their footsteps echoing through the house as their feet pounded on the wood. 

“Gyrus are you okay?” Tori asked as she burst into the room, Nephthys only a few steps behind her. 

“H-how did you do that?” Gyrus asked frantically, pointing to his bathroom. 

“Do what?” Tori asked. 

“T-the mirror. How did you do it?” 

“Gyrus I didn’t do anything to your mirror,” Tori said as she walked over to the edge of the bed. 

“Y-you must have,” Gyrus said as he rested his forehead in his open palms. 

Tori placed a hand on his shoulder as Sylvia slipped into the bathroom. Tori was confused when she walked out giggling. 

“What is so funny Syl?” she asked annoyed. 

“I-I think the ghost really likes Gyrus,” she giggled. 

Tori and Nephthys looked at each other before walking into the bathroom. 

“Never seen that one before,” Nephthys said as they stared at the words written on the mirror. 

“You’re really pretty,” Tori read. “What the hell?” 

“I thought you said the spirit was harmful,” Nephthys said as they both stood in front of the mirror. 

“H-he is,” Tori stuttered.

Nephthys hummed her confusion as the two walked out. 

“I feel a strong presence here,” Nephthys said as the four joined together. 

“Here?” Gyrus asked, peeking through his finger tips at Nephthys. 

Nephthys nodded. 

Gyrus made a worried noise in the back of his throat. 

“Tori permitted me to stay in the guest room since that is where the vase incident took place,” Nephthys said. 

“You can stay in here if you want,” Gyrus said. 

“Oh no that’s okay,” Nephthys said in a sweet voice. 

“Gyrus you can get dressed in my room,” Sylvia said, handing Gyrus the stack of clothes he had left in the bathroom. 

“Thanks Syl,” he said as he stood and walked from the room. 

__________

“Gyrus?” 

Gyrus looked up from his spot on the couch to see Tori standing above him, she offered him a chocolate bar. 

Gyrus smiled slightly and took it. 

Tori sank down into the couch beside him. “Are you okay?” 

”...Yeah,” Gyrus said. 

“If you want you could sleep in my room tonight,” Tori said. 

“Are you sure Tori?” Gyrus asked. “I don’t want to be a bother.” 

“Gyrus you’re not being a bother,” Tori said. “Besides I slept in your room that night when I was scared so it’s like I’m paying you back.” 

Gyrus hummed as he bit into the chocolate bar. “Thanks.” 

“No problem.” 


	6. Thirsty

Gyrus couldn’t sleep. 

He lay on Tori’s bedroom floor more awake than he’d ever been. The memory of the mirror incident played over and over in his head. 

_ Thirsty. _

Gyrus looked at the clock. 3am, his usual water break time. He reluctantly got up from his spot. He looked down at Tori who slept peacefully in her bed. 

_ Must be nice. _

He peaked out of the doorway. He didn’t know what he was expecting to see but whatever it was he didn’t see it so he stepped out into the hall. He looked across the way to where Nephthys was staying. The strange woman slept soundly in the bed. 

_ How can she sleep there knowing about the vase incident?  _

He walked down the hall and checked on Sylvia. He noticed her clutching her spare pillow and how her head was covered by the blankets. He stepped in and looked closer. He noted the top of her head was uncovered and allowed fresh air in. 

He quickly left the room and walked the rest of the way down the hall and down the stairs. He walked through the living room and into the kitchen. 

He froze. 

A tall glass of water sat on the counter. He dipped his finger into it. 

_ Still cold.  _

He whirled his head around to look behind him. 

No one was there. 

Gyrus stares at the glass of water. He knew his friends were asleep and he also knew his friends would never leave a glass out on the counter, even if they had it wouldn’t be cold. 

_ Should I drink it? If a ghost did get it for me would it be rude if I didn’t? _

Gyrus picked up the glass. He swirled it around a bit before he finally decided to take a sip in favor of not offending any ghost that could have gotten it for him. 

_ It tastes like water.  _

Again Gyrus didn’t know what he was expecting but he was put at ease when he realized it was just normal water. He quickly gulped it down before retreating back to his spot on Tori’s floor. 

His mind was racing but at least his throat wasn’t dry. He lay on the floor thinking of any possible explanation for the glass of water. None of them made sense however. Eventually he drifted back off to sleep, just as the sun began to peak through the blinds. 


	7. Nightmares

Gyrus hated nightmares. Images of dark shadows that burned to the touch plagued his dreams. Gyrus watched in horror as they devoured his friends. He kept screaming for them to stop but they just laughed at him. Tori and Sylvia rose, their bodies engulfed in the burning shadows. 

“No,” Gyrus whispered. 

What was once Tori and Sylvia let out an ear-piercing screech before running at him. 

Gyrus stumbled back in surprise. He wanted to run but his legs wouldn’t move. He wanted to scream but no sound escaped from his lips. 

It went dark as the shadows reached him. His entire body felt like it was engulfed in flames. Only then did he scream.

_ This feels real.  _

Gyrus had just accepted his fate when a piercing blue light blinded him. He closed his eyes and he could feel the burning stop. He heard the pounding of footsteps and the screeches of those things getting farther and farther away. 

Gyrus opened his eyes and found himself back on Tori’s floor. He blinked in confusion for a few moments. 

_ My arms. _

Gyrus looked down at his arms, remembering the burn of those things on his bare skin. 

_ This doesn’t make any sense. _

Gyrus examined his arms, both of which appeared to be unharmed. 

_ How the- _

“Gyrus.” 

Gyrus looked up to see Sylvia in the doorway. 

“Breakfast is ready if you’re hungry,” she said.

“O-ok,” Gyrus said, blinking away his confusion. “I’ll be down in a minute.” 

Sylvia nodded before slipping out of view. 

Gyrus could hear her eagerly run down the stairs and into the kitchen. 

_ It was just a dream.  _

__________

“Hey Gyrus,” Nephthys said. “How did you sleep?” 

“Fine,” he said as he slid into a chair next to Sylvia. “I had a strange dream.” 

“Oh really? What was it?” Nephthys asked as she placed a plate of eggs and bacon in front of him.

“I don’t know there were these shadows that burned when you touched them. Tori and Sylvia were turned into them and then,” he paused. “There was this piercing blue light and then they left. And I guess that’s when I woke up.” 

“Sounds weird,” Sylvia said. 

“Yeah it was, he said. “I thought you can’t feel pain in dreams.” 

“It’s rare but it does happen sometimes,” Nephthys said. 

Gyrus hummed his understanding as he took a bite of his food.

“Well anyways,” Nephthys continued. “Do you guys have a convenience store around here?”

“Why?” Gyrus asked. 

“Well we're going to need some stuff for tonight.” 

“What’s tonight?”

“We’re going to attempt to contact the spirit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I know it’s been a while. School really hit me hard. I’ll try to update more often.


	8. Them

“W-what?!” Gyrus exclaimed. 

“She said we’re going to contact the spirit-,” Sylvia began. 

“I know what she said Syl!” Gyrus cut her off mid sentence. “It’s just crazy!”

“How so?” Nephthys asked, genuinely intrigued.

“Have you never seen a horror movie?” Gyrus asked. “The second you contact-,” Gyrus lowered his voice to a whisper. “The second you contact it everything goes to shit.” 

Nephthys rolled her eyes. “I thought you were a ‘man of science,’” she said with air quotes. 

“I still am,” Gyrus said. “There’s got to be some other logical explanation for this, but until I figure it out I have to rely on every horror movie Tori has forced me to watch with her. And I say it’s a stupid idea.” 

“Whatever spirit is here they seem harmless,” Nephthys said. “If they wanted to hurt you they likely would have done so by now. Or at the very least shown some signs of aggression, not  _ affection. _ ” 

“...Elaborate,” Gyrus said as he picked up a strip of bacon. 

“Seriously? The spirit complimented you Gyrus,” Nephthys replied. “Need I remind you? They said you were pretty, that’s a form of affection. They’ve shown no signs of being aggressive.” 

“Ah ah ah, they broke a vase remember?” Gyrus exclaimed. 

The change in Nephthys’ expression showed that that fact had slipped her mind. 

“Okay, I’m sure there is a logical reason the spirit would do that,” Nephthys said. “I’ll make a mental note to ask the spirit about it later.” 

“Is that not proof enough to not contact it?” 

“ _ Them. _ ” 

“Yeah yeah, whatever.  _ Them _ . Let’s not contact  _ them _ ,” Gyrus said, slightly agitated. 

“You make a mockery of the spirit world,” Tori said as she entered the kitchen. 

“Excuse me Tori, you didn’t believe in spirits till we moved in here,” Gyrus said. “In fact you’ve been acting weird ever since.”

“What are you implying?” the red head snapped.

“Oh please,” Gyrus turned to face her, “You’ve been acting super weird. Even Syl thinks so. You’re always red faced and leaning or whatever.” 

Tori clicked her tongue and rushed from the room, a familiar red tint across her cheeks. 

“See what I mean?” Gyrus said, turning to the other two girls. “Weird.” 

“Super weird,” Sylvia said as she shoveled more eggs into her mouth. 

Nephthys gave a slight hum before picking herself up from the table.

“I’ll be back tonight with all the necessary equipment,” she said as she walked out the door. “Please be ready.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been a while...


	9. Maybe Maria

Gyrus could barely focus on his lectures. The thought of contacting the spirit later that night terrified him. 

_ Should I really be scared? _

Nephthys’ voice rang through his head, repeating her words from this morning.

_ If they wanted to hurt me they would have shown that already. But what if that’s all part of their plan to lure me into a sense of false security and then take over my body and I'll end up doing that creepy possessed crawl down the stairs. _

Gyrus shuddered at the thought of his body contorting into the stereotypical creepy crawl from all the movies he’s seen, their belly to the air as they crawl rapidly towards the cameras.

_ Can my back even bend like that? Would they turn my head around all the way like an owl? _

Gyrus rubbed the back of his neck, he preferred his head facing the way it was.

_ I need to stop thinking about this. _

Gyrus pushed his nerves deep down as he rushed to finish the questions on his paper before the period was over. 

“Hey, can I borrow a pen? Mine’s outta ink.” 

Gyrus turned to his right to see a girl. Her blue hair was tied back into a high ponytail, her calm demeanor was drastically different from how Gyrus felt inside. 

_ Maria, I think her name is. _

Gyrus remembered the time she burst into the classroom late. The professor had let out a sign and mumbled something about “classic Maria.”

“O-oh yeah, sure,” Gyrus awkwardly fumbled for his spare pen in his bag. “Is red okay?”

“Yeah, whatevers fine,” maybe Maria said. “Your name's Gyrus right?”

“Y-yeah, how’d you know?” 

“You’re the guy who helped me pass the quiz last week,” she said as she scrawled her name at the top of her paper.

_ So her name is Maria. _

“You’re pretty smart,” Maria said. “Any chance you could help me out at lunch?”

“Sure,” Gyrus said. 

_ She seems cool. I could use more people to talk to in these classes. I can’t always rely on Tori or Syl being there.  _

“Great,” Maria said as she patted him aggressively on the back. “Wanna come sit with my friends?”

Gyrus nodded.

Maria smiled at him and then turned to finish the questions on the bottom of the paper. 

Gyrus noticed most of them were wrong. Luckily the assignment was based more on completion than accuracy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I know I've been gone for a while, but hey at least I'm trying

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you think and if i should continue this


End file.
